1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a motorcycle engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a radiator structure for a motorcycle.
2. Background of the Invention
A radiator is used as a cooling device for a water-cooled engine of a motorcycle. Some radiators are provided with a cooling fan. Some horizontally long radiators are provided with right and left cooling fans that are separate from each other. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-74731 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-18285
If the radiator is provided with right and left cooling fans as described above; however, the right and left cooling fans used are the same in order to keep the cost down. Therefore, the cooling fans rotate in rotation in the same direction. Consequently, the right and left cooling fans must be arranged to be separate from each other in order to avoid mutual interference. This enlarges the width of the radiator and therefore the vehicle. However, if the width of the radiator is made approximately equal to that of a conventional radiator, each cooling fan must be made small. This inevitably lowers the cooling efficiency of the radiator.